Night
by Lily Purple Lily
Summary: Malam itu, kekasihnya datang. Dengan pakaian khas pangeran, ia berlutut di hadapannya sambil mengangsurkan sebuah apel merah. /"Dulu, kau selalu memberiku buah apel,"/"Karena malam ini kau membuatku menangis, aku akan memeberimu hadiah,"/NaruSaku


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Typo, ooc dan kawan-kawan**

**Night**

Malam ini, langit terlihat begitu cantik. Warna hitam pekat yang biasa mendominasi, kini tersamar oleh cahaya bintang-bintang yang sedang berkelap-kelip dengan anggun di atas sana. Oh, betapa beruntungnya gadis berambut merah muda itu. Seorang gadis cantik yang sedang memanjakan netranya dengan pemandangan indah yang tersuguh.

Haruno Sakura, namanya. Ia menumpukkan kedua tangannya di atas meja yang terletak di dekat jendela kamar. Gadis itu mendongak ke arah jendela; menikmati pemandangan yang setia menyita atensinya. Ia tersenyum, membayangkan betapa sempurnanya malam ini, jikalau kekasihnya, Namikaze Naruto, ada di sini, di sisinya, menemaninya.

Senyumannya memudar tatkala ia mengingat kesibukan kekasihnya tersebut. Dulu, saat mereka masih remaja, tak ada satu momen pun yang tak mereka lewati berdua. Tapi kenyataannya, sekarang mereka bukan lagi sepasang remaja. Sekarang, mereka adalah sepasang orang dewasa yang sudah punya kesibukan masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah pikiran lain menghampiri otaknya. Mereka sudah dewasa, apa ini sudah saatnya mereka menikah? Apa ini saatnya bagi mereka untuk mengikat hubungan, agar tak ada lagi rasa gundah seperti yang Sakura rasakan saat Naruto tak ada si sisinya? Sakura yakin, akan ada banyak sekali malam indah yang akan mereka lewati nanti. Seperti malam penuh bintang, malam penuh salju di musim dingin atau … malam pertama mereka?

Gadis bermanik _emerald_ tersebut menggelengkan kepalanya dengan keras. Pipinya merona, saat ia menyadari pikiran yang baru saja datang dan menyambar akal sehatnya.

Belum selesai ia menghapus pikiran memalukan itu dari otaknya, bel rumah berbunyi nyaring; menandakan kehadiran seseorang di rumahnya. Ia tersentak dan segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Siapa yang datang malam-malam begini ke rumahnya? Orangtua dan pembantu di rumahnya –Nek Chiyo– pasti sudah terlelap. Ia pun memutuskan untuk membukakan pintu, merasa hanya dirinya yang saat ini masih terjaga.

Selesai meniti satu per satu anak tangga, melewati ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu, akhirnya Sakura sampai di depan pintu utama. Setelah memutar kunci pintu sebanyak dua kali, ia menarik pintu ke arah dalam dan menemukan sosok yang sangat ia nantikan kehadirannya; kekasihnya.

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura heran. Bukan hanya kedatangannya yang mendadak, tapi penampilan pemuda itu pun membuat Sakura tercengang.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di hadapannya dengan pakaian ala pangeran dalam buku dongeng; lengkap dengan mahkota berwarna emas yang berada di kepalanya, sambil membawa keranjang kecil berisi tiga buah apel di tangan kanannya.

"Selamat malam, Sakura-_chan_," sapa Naruto enteng, menghiraukan ekspresi terkejut yang tercetak jelas di wajah sang kekasih.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berkata, "Hei, kau terlihat aneh."

Gadis berkulit putih tersebut mencoba menetralkan raut wajahnya dengan cara mengingat semua kelakuan konyol kekasihnya. Mungkin saja saat ini Naruto ingin mengajaknya kencan ala pangeran dan putri kerajaan. Tapi … seorang pemuda berpakaian meyerupai pangeran dan seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun tidur akan menjadi kombinasi yang sangat aneh untuk berkencan.

"Terkejut?" tanya Naruto. Ia memasang cengiran khas-nya dengan bangga.

"Yah, sedikit –tapi kau memang orang penuh kejutan," jelas Sakura. Ia tersenyum tipis. Setidaknya, dirinya senang Naruto berada di hadapannya.

Naruto tertawa, kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang menenteng keranjang. "Apel ini untukmu," ujarnya, sambil mengangkat buah berwarna merah tersebut.

"Eh?" kedua alis Sakura naik.

"Dulu, saat kita masih kecil, kau rajin memberiku buah apel, 'kan? Jadi, sekarang giliranku untuk memberimu buah manis ini," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Sakura mengangguk ragu dan berucap, "Oke."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangkat buah yang kedua dari dalam keranjang. Ia melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Nah, buah yang kedua ini … i-ini untuk melamarmu."

Untuk kali ini, gadis itu tidak dapat menanggapi pekataan pemuda di hadapannya. Apa katanya tadi? Melamar? Salah dengarkah ia?

Sakura membuka mulutnya, "A-apa?"

"Menurut buku yang kubaca –"

"Sejak kapan kausuka membaca?!" potong Sakura cepat.

"–memberikan sebuah apel kepada seorang gadis adalah cara orang-orang di zaman Yunani Kuno untuk melamar gadis tersebut."

"Maksudnya –"

Kali ini, giliran perkataan Sakura yang terpotong. Perkataannya terpotong oleh Naruto yang tiba-tiba berlutut di hadapannya. Pemuda bermata biru tersebut menyimpan keranjang di sampingnya, kemudian menggenggam tangan Sakura dengan erat. Yang Sakura rasakan, tangan kekasihnya sedikit bergetar dan basah oleh keringat dingin.

Mengambil buah apel terakhir, Naruto menekan bagian atas buah tersebut; menampakkan eksistensi sebuah cincin indah di dalamnya. "_My_ _Lady_, maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku? Menjadi Putri yang setia mendampingi Pangerannya sampai akhir hayat?"

Oh, apakah pikirannya tadi menjadi kenyataan? Benarkah saat ini pemuda yang dicintainya itu sedang melamarnya? Rasanya seperti mimpi. Tanpa sadar, kedua mata Sakura mengeluarkan airmata bahagia. Ia terisak, kemudian berkata, "Ayo, b-berdiri."

Setelah pemuda itu berdiri, Sakura segera memeluknya dengan erat. Tanpa membuang waktu, ia menjawab dengan cepat, "Tentu saja aku mau."

Hening sejenak, sampai akhirnya Naruto berujar, "Terima kasih, Sakura-_chan_."

Naruto mengelus kepala Sakura dengan lembut, membuat gadis itu tertawa.

Setelah pelukan erat mereka terlepas, Naruto kembali berkata, "Dulu kau pernah bilang, 'Suatu saat nanti, aku ingin dilamar seorang pangeran.' Makanya, aku berusaha keras untuk menyewa kostum seperti ini. Untuk melamarmu."

"Kau masih mengingatnya?" Sakura tertawa kecil. Ia menghapus air mata dipipinya dengan punggung tangan, kemudian melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Naruto.

"Mana mungkin aku lupa, 'kan? Dan jangan lupakan usahaku untuk menghapal kata-kata lamaran tadi," canda Naruto.

Sakura membalas, "Karena kau sudah mebuatku menangis di malam hari, aku kan memberimu hadiah."

"Apa?" tantang Naruto.

"Ciuman selamat malam yang panjang dan … panas?"

Naruto merasa, hadiah –atau penawaran– Sakura kali ini memang tidak boleh dilewatkan.

* * *

"Dia … mencium putriku?! Dan dia juga melamarnya tanpa sepengetahuanku?!" Haruno Kizashi meraung marah saat menginip kegiatan yang dilakukan putrinya dengan kekasihnya. Sebenarnya, ia dan istrinya sudah mengintip mereka sedari awal. Hanya saja, pasangan _hot_ itu terlalu sibuk dengan 'kegiatannya'.

Haruno Mebuki tertawa pelan dan menjawab, "Aku senang bisa berbesan dengan keluarga Namikaze. Akhirnya, aku akan punya cucu yang berambut pirang sepertiku."

Kizashi hanya menatap heran ke arah istrinya. Sikap galak yang biasa ditunjukkan Mebuki memang selalu luntur jika sedang membicarakan hal seperti ini.

Kepala keluarga Haruno tresebut tersenyum. Awalnya memang agak sedikit mengesalkan, tapi ia berharap, semoga pernikahan Sakura dan Naruto bisa diselenggarakan secepatnya. Karena ia sudah tidak sabar untuk memiliki cucu yang –seperti kata Mebuki– berambut pirang. Tapi sepertinya rambut merah khas Uzumaki juga bagus.

**The End**

Halo! Tadinya mau publish fic humoromance, tapi kayaknya nanti aja. Jadi publish yang ini dulu. Bisa dibilang, fic ini adalah prekuel sekaligus sekuel fanfic-ku yang sebelumnya. ada yang bisa tebak? ;;) hehe. Maafkan segala kesalahan yang ada, ya, Readers. Karena aku ngetik sambil nundutan –ya ampun! Tunduh sekali, pemirsa!

Oke, Review? :)


End file.
